


10 Days

by Psianabel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, it was supposed to be 12 days but guess who never got around to finish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: 10 Prompts about Moira and Angela, orignally written for 12 Days of Christmas





	1. Morning Coffee

It was the first thing Angela had in mind when she woke up. Every single day. It wasn't different today, even if the circumstances are a bit different than usual.   
  
And besides coffee there was something else in her mind, too.  
  
Rolling onto her back and stretching her arms, she stuck her leg out of the bed, sat up before she eventually made her way to her barely used kitchen.  
  
The only thing that was used there was her coffee machine, really.  
  
Her naked feet patted against the cold tiles, her tired mind setting on auto-pilot when she grabbed her favorite mug.   
  
"Wait."   
  
A sincere voice appeared behind her and another pair of naked feet slouched over the tiles, stopping right behind Angela.   
  
And Angela closed her eyes, smiling when a cold hand set on her shoulder, slowly wandering around her waist to hold her close. She couldn't help it but lean into the touch, pressing her back into the other person's front.  
  
“Good morning, Moira.” Angela murmured, grabbing Moira's wandering hand with her own.  
  
Moira hummed in appreciation, picking her own mug from the shelf.   
  
“The usual?”  
  
Angela tapped on the coffee machine as she took Moira's mug from her, setting it on the intended place and looked over her shoulder to await Moira's answer.  
  
And Moira only nodded, wrapping her other arm around Angela's waist now, waiting for the coffee to get ready.  
  
Morning coffee was a blessing today.

 


	2. Warmth

Moira was feeling cold.   
  
That wasn't something new. In fact, her hands were always slightly colder than the rest of her body. She didn't complain though, she got used to it.   
  
But right now, she _wanted_ to complain about the lack of heat, pulling the blanket around her shoulders even tighter. She was close to shivering and no matter how far she curled herself under her blanket, it didn't get warm.  
  
 _She_ didn't get warm.  
  
It was useless. There was no way she could fall asleep in such an uncomfortable state. And she was dead tired, her mind a haze.  
  
She uncurled herself and poked her head out of the blanket, sighing with closed eyes as she rolled onto her back.   
  
“You're still awake.”  
  
Angela's voice brought her out of her foggy mind. She opened her sleepy eyes and saw Angela's shape in the dim light of the bedside lamp, coming closer to her. There was a dip in the mattress then, a touch on her blanket, a gentle stroke over the fabric as Angela lied down beside her, popping herself up on her elbow.  
  
“I thought you were ' _dead_ tired'.” Angela emphasized the last two words, continuing to rub over Moira's blanket.   
  
Moira meanwhile said nothing at Angela's mocking and rolled to her side, her back facing Angela now. She was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke.  
  
“... I'm cold.”  
  
Angela raised an eyebrow. Obviously she knew about Moira handling the cold, so Moira complaining about her being cold? Now that was new.  
  
But she knew what she had to do, her decision was quickly made.   
  
She turned around to turn off the lamp behind her and faced Moira again, shifting close to her as she searched an end to Moira's blanket. She found it and pulled it over herself, carefully laying her arm around Moira's waist to hold her close. The other arm she tucked under her head, giving herself a bit leverage to breathe.  
  
Moira stiffened for a second and Angela's touch gave her goosebumps. But she relaxed quickly and melted in the embrace, pressing her back even more against Angela's front.   
  
“I'm here now.” Angela whispered, swiping a thumb over Moira's knuckles.   
  


She could count on one hand the minutes until Moira fell asleep, the slight shivering gone before she could even notice it.

 


	3. First Snow

Angela hated going for walks. Especially this time of the year where wind and weather wasn't all that pleasant and the most comfortable thing to do was staying inside in warmth.  
  
But no. She had to be here, outside in this cold wet weather, because _someone_ had to drag her out here.  
  
Angela groaned in her scarf.  
  
“I don't need a bodyguard, you know. I can walk for myself.”  
  
“I fear that if I leave you, you will turn around right away and go back to the lab.” Moira said beside her. “Besides, you don't have an umbrella with you and I don't want you to get wet.”  
  
Angela had to admit she had a point. The rain was getting heavier and she would curse herself if she got sick now.   
  
They were so close to a breakthrough. For the past three days they worked together in the lab, tinkering and discussing to no end. It was Moira's idea that they should go outside for once, catch fresh air and clear their minds before they return to work.  
  
It did them good, even if Angela didn't want to believe it.   
  
They walked for a while around the Overwatch HQ plaza, though they avoided being seen by anyone by walking along niches, between buildings and in the shadows.   
  
They didn't want to be seen like that. Not this close. Not when this … _thing_ they had – whatever it was – was a secret and neither of them were ready to deal with any public comments.   
  
If they ever would be.  
  
But nevertheless Angela walked close to Moira, her shoulder brushing with hers from time to time, both of them avoiding to look at each other when that happened. Angela had her hands tucked in her jacket pocket all the time, looking at the ground, while Moira held the umbrella above them, navigating through the streets.   
  
They didn't speak except for the few words earlier. It was awkward, but Moira knew that deep down Angela appreciated this time off.  
  
She would be long gone if she wasn't.  
  
But suddenly Angela made a halt right when they reached a corner and Moira almost bumped into her, looking at her in confusion.  
  
“Angela?”  
  
“Look.”  
  
Moira blinked. It took her a few seconds before she saw what Angela meant.   
  
White sprinkles fell down in front of them, quickly vanishing again once they reached the ground, but as the seconds passed, they grew bigger and bigger, forming white spots on the gray pavement.   
  
“Snow. It's snowing.” There was a hint of happiness in Angela's voice and Moira had to smile at that. “The first snow this winter.”  
  
 _Did she just got excited over snow?_  
  
“It is.”   
  
Moira wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, she was more occupied with the fact Angela's mood changed so drastically with this weather change.   
  
Her eyes swept left and right and nodding to herself she shifted closer to Angela's side, laying her free arm around her to keep her closer. For a second Angela froze at her spot and looked around her, but Moira reassured her it was alright. She leaned into her and both watched the spectacle unfold in front of of them, embracing their shared warmth.  
  
It was the first time outside the lab they were this close. And every time Angela saw the first snowflakes each year, she would remember this.   
  
Forever.  
  


 


	4. Hidden Affection

It was one of these days again.   
  
Too long in the lab, too late at night, too tired to properly think straight. Still, neither Moira or Angela made any calls to leave the lab any time soon, too focused on their current project together.   
  
Moira crossed her arms as she looked at the holo video in front of her, the blue light engulfing the room in a dim glow. She tapped her finger on her forearm, patiently. But the thoughts didn't come.  
  
She sighed.  
  
“Angela? Do you want to contribute anything?” She tilted her head slightly towards her shoulder, hoping to get Angela's attention behind her.   
  
But no reaction came.  
  
“Angela?”  
  
Moira turned around and squinted her eyes.   
  
Oh.  
  
There she was, enlightened by the blue light, Angela's head had fallen on the table, a pen still firmly held.   
  
Of course. She fell asleep. What else was new.   
  
Moira shook her head and rubbed her forehead. It wasn't the first time that happened, in fact it happened so much Moira continuously teased her about it to the point she brought her old couch to the lab, so she could _at least_ sleep on there.   
  
But no. Of course not.   
  
Moira was speechless. How can someone fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position and not even notice? That was beyond her.   
  
But she couldn't keep her eyes of Angela, not only because she thought about how her neck must hurt after she woke up again.  
  
No, it was one of the rare time she could actually _look_ at Angela without feeling like the biggest dumbass in the world who had a crush on her co-worker.   
  
Her eyes softened and she exhaled deeply, her mind changing from work related to private and she couldn't help but forming a small smile on her face.  
  
 _Angela …_  
  
With soft footsteps she walked towards her, making sure to not accidentally bump into anything that could make a noise. She would never forgive herself if she woke her up now and dealing with a grumpy Angela was the last thing she wanted tonight.  
  
Her eyes lingered longer on her than she thought she would, eventually turning her gaze towards the couch that stood at the end of the room. She _could_ give her a better sleep by carrying her there, but she wasn't sure if Angela slept through that.  
  
Another idea. Bringing the comfort to her.  
  
Again she quietly crossed the room, grabbing the blanket from the couch and returned to Angela. She shifted the blanket a bit and carefully laid it over her shoulders, tucking it close by her head.   
  
It wasn't much, but in the end she just hoped Angela would appreciate it.   
  
Her heart started to thump hard in her chest, this tiny affection already having such an impact to her. How much she wished she could do _more_ for her.  
  
Again she watched her closely, how her body slowly rose and fell from breathing. She reached out a hand to her back, hesitating to touch her. She formed a fist and waited a few seconds, another breath from Angela, before she unclenched it again.   
  
Gently she stroked over Angela's back, over the blanket she gave her.  
  
And Angela continued to sleep.  
  
Moira smiled and closed her eyes. This was it, time to leave before she did anything stupid now.  
  
She turned off the holo video and grabbed her clothes.  
  
“Goodnight, Angela.” She said standing at the door to the now quiet lab. “I … I see you tomorrow.”  
  
The door closed.

  
And with that Angela was smiling.   
  


 


	5. Day Off

Quiet breaths filled the small bedroom, orange rays of the sun broke through the heavy curtains and danced along the white sheets. It was still in the morning, the sun crossed slowly the horizon and made its way to greet the day.  
  
And normally that was the time Angela and Moira were already drinking their second coffee, fully dressed in their working attire, and ready to go. But none of this was happening today.  
  
The alarm didn't go off, there were no ambitions to move any time soon, laziness spread through the room.   
  
For once neither of them cared. For once that was okay.  
  
It was Moira who opened her eyes first, blinking a few times before she got to embrace the beautiful sight in front of her. Angela was still fast asleep, turned on her stomach and hugged the pillow she was sleeping on.   
  
Truly a sight to wake up to.  
  
Her eyes lingered long on her before she decided to stretch herself, getting her tired muscles to work, falling back again to her previous spot, still not moving. Yet the only thing that made her change her position at least a little bit was shifting closer to Angela, feeling the warmth she radiated.  
  
It didn't take long for Angela to catch up to that and noticed Moira's presence beside her.  
  
“Good morning.” Angela said with her eyes still closed, her voice filled with sleep, but having a smile on her face nonetheless.   
  
Moira snorted. “I thought you were asleep.”  
  
Angela closed the distance between them and laid an arm around Moira, keeping her close. She tucked her head under Moira's chin and entangled her legs with hers, sighing in content.  
  
“Hm, I am.”  
  
It was the last thing Angela said before she slipped away in the dreamland again and Moira returned the embrace, closing her eyes, too.  
  
They definitely wouldn't do anything productive any time soon.

 


	6. Sweaters

Angela rubbed her hands.   
  
Her fingers grew cold over time, she didn't even notice in her busy work state. She balled her hands into fists then, holding them close to her mouth to blow warm air in them.   
  
That should have helped a bit, at least something.  
  
But of course it didn't last for long, the cold creeping up her arms too now.   
  
_What is this about? Why isn't the heater working?_  
  
She checked the heater at the wall. It was on the highest setting, but the heater itself was cold. Great.  
  
 _Absolutely great_.  
  
She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, rubbing over her arms then to somehow get warm. She let her eyes wander through the room, hoping to find anything that would keep her warm.  
  
Other then a few medical gloves there wasn't much that could help her.  
  
In this state she couldn't continue working …   
  
“The heaters broke down.” Moira's voice suddenly broke the silence in the room as she came through the lab door, carrying a package in her hand. “The whole facility is affected.”  
  
“Oh I _noticed_ that.” Angela bit back, the cold getting really onto her.   
  
“I'm here to make it better. Here.”  
  
Moira handed her the package and Angela examined it with raised eyebrows, skeptical to everything Moira gave her. She set it down on a table and opened it.   
  
“What is …” Angela tilted her head as she held the thick blue fabric in the air, realizing what it was. “A sweater?”  
  
“Exactly. And …” Moira grinned and rummaged in the package, uncovering another sweater, this one was green. “I got one, too.”  
  
Angela was speechless. Did Moira plan this? It wasn't that the sweater was ugly or anything, the occasion was fitting and honestly that was exactly what she needed right now, but still …   
  
“Moira …”  
  
“You're cold, aren't you? Put it on.”  
  
Angela's concerned questions were stuck in her throat as Moira pulled her sweater over her head, the puffy green fitting her rather nicely.   
  
She shook her head. This was ridiculous. Without any further questions she put it on, pulling it over her head and lab coat, immediately feeling ten times warmer than before.   
  
This was rather nice and the color was to her liking, too …   
  
Her sleeves were longer than her arms, which was even more _perfect_ , so now she could rub her hands together with the fabric between. Warmth spread through her body and finally she was feeling better again.  
  
She sighed.  
  
“... Thank you, Moira.” Angela said with a smile. “I like it.”  
  
Moira put an arm around Angela's shoulders and pulled her close to her side, the thoughts of the cold already long forgotten.  
  
“You're welcome, dear.”

 


	7. First Meeting

Angela grabbed her stack of papers tight in hopes of not losing them, running down the hallways of the Overwatch facility. She passed many known faces, some of them recognizing when she visited this place back when she was at university, sending them a nod in their direction.  
  
She could properly talk to them once she settled down in here. For now she had to make sure she wasn't late to her first day of work.   
  
Great.  
  
 _Just get to Morrison's office … just get there in time … don't embarrass yourself on your first day -  
  
_ Her lungs were already burning from running, but she had to keep going. She made a sharp turn, one last hallway til she got to her destination.  
  
And that was where things went wrong.   
  
First, it was so crowded she didn't see where she was going and promptly ran into a person in front of her. Second, she lost a part of her papers.   
  
“Shit.” She cursed under her breath and immediately started to gather her lost papers again, thankful that it wasn't _that_ much.  
  
“Watch where you are going, little one.”   
  
The person she bumped into bend down to her and helped her collection the stack of papers, handing them to her again.  
  
“Sorry, I just - … I'm new and all.” Angela stuttered, exhausted from running.   
  
She eyed the person – tall and red hair, some device on her eyes she didn't know. Sadly she couldn't read her name tag, her eyes too blurry to make it out.  
  
They finished picking up the papers and stood up again, Angela thanked her over and over.   
  
“Take better care next time.”  
  
Their ways parted and Angela hurried to Morrison's office.   
  
Thankfully, because of all her running, she made it in time, just when Morrison was expecting her – a brief instruction and they were already done, Angela was wondering why she even hurried for that.  
  
“I will show you your new work place now.” Morrison said and escorted her to a different wing of the facility, one where Angela was more versed in.  
  
“I'm sure you will like your colleagues.” They reached the a door and Morrison opened it with his key card. “Ah, can I introduce you? Your supervisor for the next months.”  
  
Angela looked into the lab and opened her eyes wide.  
  
This cannot be.  
  
“Hello, I'm Moira O'Deorain. I think we have met earlier.”

 


	8. Night Out

Moira wasn't sure what say.  
  
She always had troubles expressing words when it came to admitting she found something – or _someone_ \- beautiful, so she rather stayed silent at that subject.   
  
But today exactly that pained her. Oh how much she wished she could say that in her face.  
  
How beautiful she was in her eyes.  
  
So instead her eyes only lingered on her the whole time, whenever she danced with someone Moira would know. What kind of steps she made, how her dress would flow to her movements, how her hair fell into her face when she landed.   
  
Moira saw it all.   
  
And she cursed herself for not being forward to her. She could have it all.  
  
Her heart began to race when Angela came to her lone table and sat down beside her, popping up an elbow to look at her. Moira tried to avoid her eyes, busying herself with her drink.  
  
“You've been watching me.”  
  
“Did I now.” Moira answered and poked in her drink with the straw.  
  
There was a brief silence.   
  
“I … like your suit.”  
  
Moira halted her poking. It was just a regular suit she wore all the time whenever Overwatch had one of these charity ceremonies. This was new.  
  
“... I -”  
  
Angela placed a hand on top of Moira's. She could immediately feel the warmth coming from her.   
  
“You don't have to say it, Moira. I … know what you're thinking.”  
  
Moira finally looked up to her. Her words were again stuck in her throat, yet this time she didn't know if it was her being unable to admit her feelings or the realization that Angela knew it the whole time.  
  
“Angela-”  
  
“Dance with me?”  
  
Moira held her breath. Angela's hand still lied on top of hers, slowly rubbing over her skin. It was electrifying, like tiny sparks dancing through her body. It only intensified what already was going on inside her, the warmth spreading from her heart.  
  
This was it, the chance she always wished for.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled, nodding.  
  
The dance floor was theirs the whole night. Angela's dress was flowing around her, Moira's hands always on her waist.   
  
Never they broke eye contact.  
  
Until deep into the night.  
  


 


	9. Lights

Angela had always problems finding sleep.  
  
Since her childhood the darkness of the night feared her, unable to let her fall asleep. The demons of the past lurked in the shadows, always hiding, always watching her, reminding her of the things she saw what no child should have experienced.  
  
They never left. They followed her everywhere she went, visible in the darkness.  
  
So, she made her world shine.   
  
Figuratively and literally she surrounded herself with light, making her world bright and full of light. She brought happiness to many people, making their world bright again. In return those people treated her with respect and kindness – a circle that never let darkness shine through.  
  
Her smile couldn't bring light into the night, though.  
  
“Is that okay?” Moira asked her as she adjusted the night lamp on the bedside table. It was a dim light, yet it still filled the room with a faint orange.  
  
Angela sat up in the bed and looked around. It was different than she had at home, but Moira's light came close to what she had. She was happy enough that Moira accepted her wish to let the light on over the night.  
  
Moira didn't had to ask why, she didn't laugh, or looked at her weird. She _understood_ and Angela's heart was at ease at that reaction.  
  
In this night it was Moira who was shining bright and Angela didn't had to fear. She was safe in her arm and the demons couldn't get her.  
  
Not as long as she was here.  
  


 


	10. Domestic Life

Angela yawned.  
  
It was _so comfortable_ right now, lying just here on her couch, not caring about anything.  
  
… While getting her hair stroked by her girlfriend. And reading a book.  
  
It couldn't get any better right now.   
  
Angela almost purred at the massage she got, the relaxation running deep into her bones. It was well needed and honestly, she didn't want to get up any time soon from her spot. Especially not, because Moira was lying equally relaxed beside her.   
  
Just a comfortable silence between them.  
  
Until something started to beep from the bathroom.   
  
Moira groaned and buried her face into Angela's hair, while Angela dropped her head into the book she was reading.  
  
Right, the washing machine. The new sheets for their bed were finished.  
  
“You get it.” Angela mumbled in the book.   
  
“I did it the last time, also you're closer to getting up.” Moira let go of her and rolled to her other side, her back facing her now.   
  
Angela dropped her book, leaving it open on the site she left off. She grabbed the couch pillow Moira was lying on instead and threw it into her face, earning a muffled groan from her.   
  
“Get up now. Otherwise we don't have any sheets for tonight.” Stretching herself a bit, Angela set her feet on the ground and waited for Moira to comply.   
“Fine, fine.” She was still groaning, but seeing how Angela held a hand out to her to help her getting up made things already ten times better.  
  
She took the hand and stumbled upwards, the relaxing mood dropping at the though of the incoming work.   
  
But Angela didn't drop her hand and instead dragged her along to the bathroom.   
  
“We're doing it together, then.” She said and Moira nodded at the suggestion.  
  
Even in their daily life, them working together wasn't a seldom thing.

 


End file.
